The present invention relates to a closing mechanism for an opening of a container, which is applied to various kinds of containers such as bottles, PET bottles, cans, and paper packs.
Openings of containers such as glass bottles, PET bottles, cans, and paper packs are conventionally sealed by attaching a cap made of a material different from that of the container, forming pull-top type opening, or bonding a seal made of an evaporation film, or the like, into which a straw is inserted.
However, the glass bottles or the PET bottles to which a cap made of a material different from the container have disadvantages in that it takes a long time to attach or remove the cap to or from the opening of the container, the cap is easily lost, and the cap, different in material from the container, is difficult to dispose of after use.
Further, steel cans or aluminum cans having a pull-top type opening have disadvantages in that the pull-top is easily lost, and that it is difficult to store the container for several separate eatings and drinkings since the opening cannot be closed after having once been opened, and hence there is a possibility of spillage with difficult transportation.
Moreover, containers, such as paper packs, each of which has a bonded seal made of an evaporation film, or the like into which a straw is inserted, have disadvantages in that the contents spill out from the opening with the straw when carelessly grasping the paper pack, and that it is difficult to dispose of the seal, different in material from the container, after use.
A closing mechanism of the invention for an opening of a container aims to solve the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional examples. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a closing mechanism for an opening of a container, which is capable of subjecting the closing mechanism to waste disposal such as incineration together with the container at the time of waste disposal after use, and to store the container for several separate eatings and drinkings since the opening is automatically closed after use so that there is no possibility of spilling while grasping and carrying the container.
A closing mechanism of the invention for an opening of a container is characterized in that opposite sides of a closable passage body formed from a soft sheet are interposed between a support body bent at a predetermined curvature and an elastic material capable of closely contacting with the support body. The passage body is closed in a normal state, but the elastic material deforms to open the passage body when a rod-shaped body is inserted into the passage body between the support body and the elastic material. The elastic material is caused by its restoring force to come into close contact with the support body to close the passage body when the rod-shaped body is pulled out.
A closing mechanism of the invention for an opening of a container, is characterized in that opposite sides of a closable passage body formed from a soft sheet are interposed between a support body bent at a predetermined curvature and an elastic material capable of closely contacting with the support body. The passage body and the elastic body are interposed between the supporting body, at a predetermined curvature, and a lid body. The supporting body and the lid body are joined by joining means. The elastic body is pressed by the lid body so as to be bent at a predetermined curvature along the supporting body. The passage body is closed in a normal state, but the elastic material deforms to open the passage body when a rod-shaped body is inserted into the passage body between the support body and the elastic material. The elastic material is caused by its restoring force to come into close contact with the support body to close the passage body when the rod-shaped body is pulled out.
A closing mechanism of the invention for an opening of a container is characterized in that the joining means closably joins the supporting body and the lid body at their end portions by a hinge. The end portion of one of the supporting body and the lid body has a socket penetrating in the thickness direction, and the end portion of the other of the supporting body and the lid body has a hook which is fitted to the socket. Both of the supporting body and the lid body are fitted and joined to each other.
A closing mechanism of the invention for an opening of a container is characterized in that the supporting body, the elastic body, and the lid body are, respectively, accommodated in a cylindrical body formed from a soft sheet.
A closing mechanism of the invention for an opening of a container is characterized in that the supporting body or the lid body has a holding guide therearound.
A closing mechanism of the invention for an opening of a container is characterized in that the supporting body has an insertion guide at a location through which the rod-shaped body is inserted.
A closing mechanism of the invention for an opening of a container is characterized in that the lid body has ribs for pressing the passage body so as to be bent at a predetermined curvature along the supporting body.
A closing mechanism of the invention for an opening of a container is characterized in that the elastic material comprises an elastic plate for pressing the passage body so as to be bent at a predetermined curvature along the supporting body.
A closing mechanism of the invention for an opening of a container is characterized in that the elastic plate is selected from a plastic sheet, a metal sheet, or a composite sheet thereof.
A closing mechanism of the invention for an opening of a container is characterized in that the elastic material comprises an elastic body for pressing the passage body so as to be bent at a predetermined curvature along the supporting body.
A closing mechanism of the invention for an opening of a container is characterized in that the elastic body comprises an elastic tube.
A closing mechanism of the invention for an opening of a container is characterized in that the supporting body and the lid body each comprises a plastic molding.
A closing mechanism of the invention for an opening of a container is characterized in that the elastic material is selected from a plastic sheet, a metal sheet, or a composite sheet thereof.
A closing mechanism of the invention for an opening of a container is characterized in that the closable passage body formed from the soft sheet comprises two soft sheets adhered to each other at a boarder portion of the passage.
A closing mechanism of the invention for an opening of a container is characterized in that the soft sheet is selected from a rubber sheet, a plastic sheet, a watertight paper, a waterproof paper, an aluminum foil, or a composite sheet thereof.
With a closing mechanism of the invention for an opening of a container, it is possible to subject the closing mechanism to waste disposal such as incineration together with the container at the time of waste disposal after use, and to store the container for several separate eatings and drinkings since the opening is automatically closed after use, so that there is no possibility of spilling while grasping and carrying the container.